Restless Sleeper
by littlemisssexkitty
Summary: Destiel, Sabriel, contains sexual content so if you dont like it, dont read it. Set between changing channels and the hammer of the gods. With all that has happened Sam finds it hard to get to sleep and Dean seems to be suffering too but not for the same reasons. Unfortunately what has been seen cannot be unseen, unless the trickster can make the best of a bad situation...


A/N Wrote this in class after a friend prompted me so this is dedicated to my beloved Dean to my Castiel, my gay husband Charlie. 3 It started out as destiel and then I accidentally all the ships and sabrieled. Ah well I regret nothing, hope you like

* * *

Its late, must be at least 2 AM and for once Sam is in bed asleep. He's had another nightmare, about Jess, about everything. It's unnerving, he's so used to being outside by now, in a random graveyard salting and burning the bones of some poor ghosts remains. Instead there are warm sheets, the dim light from the lamppost outside the motel and the comforting sound of Dean snoring. He's still not used to it. The reassurance that yes Dean is there, and will be there for a while. He's not in hell, he's not dead. He's alive and he's here and they both are ok. His life is still far from normal though, insanely fucked up as it was. No wonder he can't sleep.

Sam rolls over to watch his brother and smiles, as Dean lets out a particularly loud snore. It'd been months since they had officially started the apocalypse, since they had had their huge bust up. The never ending threat of demons, of angels, of Lucifer. And Dean still slept soundly. Lucky bastard.

The light ruffle of wings startled him as he saw Castiel appear in the corner of the room and move to sit on his brother's bed.

Should he say something? Why the hell was he here so late? Sam licked his lips tried to speak when he saw the angel lean down and

Kiss his brothers forehead.

Sam's eyes widened in shock.

Holy shit, was he seeing what he thought he was?

He knew Cas had personal space issues but really? That was too much, he moved to save his brother from the angels obvious misunderstanding of boundaries when Dean awake from his sleep, saw the angel and smiled.

"Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space." He whispered before, to his brother's shock, he pulled the angel down to kiss him softly.

Sure Sam had seen his brother make out with girls before, lots of them in fact, skinny, curvy, sometimes girls with fuller figures and yet this was different. Dean wasn't just snogging the Angel; he was kissing him tenderly with such...love.

There was no other way to describe it.

Sam watched Dean move to kiss Castiel's neck who groaned in that ridiculously deep voice of his.

"Dean. You're brother..."

"Sssh he's asleep. I'm not waiting another day for this Cas, I need you."

Sam tried to hide his breathing, his heart racing in his chest as he watched Dean take off Castiel's coat. Strip him out of his shirt as the angel straddled him, kissing his neck, shivering as Deans hands stroked over his back.

It felt weird, seeing him without the trench coat, without the suit. He was surprisingly toned, yet definitely a lot smaller than himself and Dean. Across his chest remained the scars of the enochian signs.

Dean's fingers ghosted over them gently. Cas pulled the t-shirt off over Deans head as Dean winced. He had forgotten that merely a day ago they'd had the crap beaten out of them by a load of vampires that they'd ganked.

"You're hurt". Cas questioned, before he had time to protest a small sliver of light shone and the bruises were healed.

"Cas, dammit I was fine, you don't need to keep wasting your angel mojo on shit like that!" He murmured infuriated.

The angel scowled, "It is not a waste-"

But was cut off by Dean's mouth on his again. He rolled them over pushing him down into the bed, moving lower to undo his trousers.

Sam bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't watch but he couldn't move, mesmerised by the sight as he watched his brother pull off the angel's shoes and trousers with a fast movement, run his hands along his thighs and kiss at the obvious hardness in his boxers.

. .

Was he going to? Sam closed his eyes as he heard

Cas let out a needy moan as Dean released him and kissed along the length before moving his mouth down over it in one quick movement.

He opened his eyes to see Cas grunting, arching his back and running his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean stopped and smiled, "Dude, chill, we've got all night. I am not done with you yet."

He watched as his brother licked and swallowed him down harder, the angel losing control closing his eyes and biting his lip so hard it looked as though he would draw blood.

Sam shut his eyes again, mentally kicking himself. He would need therapy for this; he would never be able to unsee this sight. it was too late now, if he tried to escape they'd know he'd seen this much but at the same time a part of him felt sickened by the fact that he didn't wanted to leave. That- holy shit- he was actually aroused by this.

He opened his eyes again watching the way his brother kissed all over the other man's body moving up to kiss his lips again, hips grinding against his.

"Dean- I'm cold."

"Let's get you under the covers then" he grinned, moving them underneath. There was a slight awkward scuffle as Cas took both of their boxers off and moved back to kissing Dean, biting his neck.

"I missed you-"

"Sssh no chick flick moments" Dean groaned as Cas thrusted up again wrapping his arms around him tight.

"Do you wanna-" Cas motioned to his trousers on the floor and Dean paused to take them taking the objects out.

Sam couldn't make out what they were but moments later when he saw his brother hiss and Cas bite his shoulder it dawned on him.

Fuck.

He was about to watch his brother actually fuck an angel in front of him.

Dean moved slowly at first until Cas groaned, desperate and the pace increased.

Shit. .

This was too much, way, way, way too much. Sam rolled over and tried to cover his ears, Holy shit his brother was loud.

Maybe if he rolled out of bed quickly he could escape and not have to see this? He covered his ears as he heard Cas fucking moan.

"Oh Cas. Fuck."

Just when he wished the ground would swallow him whole he felt a swift sharp sick feeling in his stomach and then he was gone, in a different motel room. The sounds long gone.

What the fuck?

"Why hello Samsquatch". A shorter figure appeared out of the darkness switching on a light switch.

"Gabriel? What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh would you rather go back? That can be arranged." He motioned his fingers as though to snap them.

"No. Definitely not."

He took the drink the archangel handed to him, and moved to sit on the corner of the motel bed. This room- was smaller but so much nicer than theirs, shit the sheets were soft, were they silk. He stared at them confused as Gabriel sat next to him, placed his fingers under his chin an turned his head to face him.

"How did-"

"Sometimes I get bored Sammy, I've gotta admit you boys are entertaining, though after tonight I don't think I'll be watching again, kudos to Cassie though for finally popping his cherry, despite the poor choice of partner, can't fathom what he sees in that hard headed denim clad idiot - no offence."

Sam scowled.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it".

"Where are we?"

"Oh just a few rooms down, far enough to not hear the noise but still close enough so that you can get back to them in the morning."

"There's only one bed..."

"Is there?" Gabriel grinned looking at it and then up at the taller man. "Oh yeah. Well fancy that". He raised his eyebrow pretending to be surprised.

"You weren't aroused by that were you? Watching your brother fuck my brother".

"Urgh, can you not-"

"Sssh its ok, he is a pretty little thing isn't he? Always was a good little boy-"

"I do not fancy Castiel." He saw the archangel laugh,

"Or my brother! It's just..."

"Been a while?"

He glared at him, uncomfortable with talking to Gabriel of all people about this.

"Hey no need to give me the bitchface! I could resolve that issue for you kiddo..." he moved his hand to his thigh, stoking over it gently.

"What? You...and me?" Sam moved his head back shocked but felt the hand move from his thigh up to his cheek.

Gabriel leaned in closer whispering against the shell of his ear.

"You won't regret it, I've been around for centuries Winchester, remember that, I can do things that will make your head spin"

He stared at him, aware suddenly of just how warm the room was, how close he was to him, and how he was still in his boxers and t-shirt.

Dean had said he wanted all night with Castiel, he definitely wouldn't notice if he was gone.

And it had been a really, really long time.

"Fine. But if you tell anyone I'll kill you."

The archangel grinned raising his hands.

"What happens in the room stays in the room Sammy I promise."

Good. Sam nodded moving to kiss the shorter man experimentally, moaning as he felt his tongue flick against his, his arms wrapping round him tight before he moved on top straddling him.

Sam let out a surprised mmf! As the trickster clicked his fingers and the lights dimmed and lit candles magically appeared around the bed and he too was in his pants.

"How long have you been planning this?" Sam got out in between kisses, he felt like the archangel was trying to kiss his face off.

"Oh you know... not it really matter Samsquatch, weve got all night."

Sam stopped and grinned,

"You fancy me don't you? That's why you always pick on me instead of Dean!" He laughed at the expression the archangel's face taking the chance of him being caught off guard to pick him up and grind their hips together.

"Sammy boy!"

"Shut up" Sam murmured shushing him with lips realizing that yes, he had nearly seen his brother have full on sex with an angel and now here he was about to have sex himself with a former pagan god, trickster an actual archangel. An actual archangel who as it turns out was a very, very good kisser.

He relaxed into it, surprised at how good this was making him feel, how he shivered as the archangel hands slid over his thighs doing things with his tongue that made him feel like he was going to pass out from how good it felt.

"Gabriel shit!"

"Told you I knew what I was doing, I'm the best at what I do kiddo. Watch and learn…"

He wasn't lying, Sam grinned returning back to the room the next day still reeling over last night, to see Dean asleep in bed Castiel's figure hunched up in the sheets with his arm wrapped round him. He looked so human that it shocked him. He had never seen his brother so happy.

He coughed awakening the sleeping angel and hunter who eyes widened.

" did you-"

"Did I what? Oh no, I was out last night."

"Here" he motioned placing two cups of coffee on the bedside table and breakfast.

"Dean?" Castiel roused, his hair looking crazier than normal.

"You two should chill for the rest of the day. Take some time off, I'm going on a _research_ trip." He smiled at his brother leaving him dumbfounded as he left to go for seconds with the trickster, grinning. Yes his life was a fucked up mess but sometimes it had its perks.


End file.
